


Leviathan's Coven

by EvenAngelsCry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Hindu Character, India, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Old Gods, Other, Religious Guilt, Soul-Searching, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenAngelsCry/pseuds/EvenAngelsCry
Summary: Just days before her arranged betrothal, young Kavita is abducted by a hauntingly beautiful man. When she awakens, her life is forever changed. Now a Vampire, she must learn how to live as an immortal and decide whether or not she still has a soul. All the while, she plots to rid the world of her Master, the Vampire knowns as Ifrit.





	1. Market Day

The hot sun beat down on a dusty trail, worn in by years of use. Kavita knew the trail well. It was the quickest way to the market, even though it was quite scenic. There was a shortcut that everyone knew about, but it went through part of the Untouchable Lands and it was not a well-worn path like this one. Kavita had chosen this path for all those reasons, much like everyone else always did. She had been walking at a leisurely pace, enjoying the animals, the birds, and the lushness of everything in her country. But her growing shadow told her she had better walk faster. She sped up a bit and slid her hand into her satchel; her fingers playing with the coins her mother had given her. They made a delightful clinking sound when they struck each other, and she turned them over and over in the satchel, listening to their clink-clank as she walked. The gentle breeze whisked past, carrying familiar sounds and Kavita began to hum. She clinked the money in tune with her humming and stepped in time as well. A few minutes later, she pulled the money out and counted it. The shopping list was long today but the amount she carried wasn’t much. She had to find the best deals so she would have enough to cover everything. As she put the money away, a burst of air flew by her, kicking the dust up and into her face. Kavita coughed and sputtered, the rest of her rupees spilling onto the ground as her hands flew to find her veil. When she had calmed down, she dried her eyes, wiped her mouth and covered her nose and mouth with her pale yellow dust veil. She collected the money she’d dropped and stuffed it into her satchel and decided she had tarried long enough. She gathered up her tangerine sari to reveal lemon sandals and hurried the rest of the two miles to the market.

“Eight rupees for this nice cloth! It is the best cloth in all of India!”, “Two rupees for a loaf of bread! Only two rupees!”, “Sixteen rupees for a fine silver bracelet! Look how nice it is! It was meant to be yours! Only sixteen rupees!”

The hustle and bustle of the market filled Kavita’s ears and she slowed, smiling. Market days were her favorite days. She carefully made her way through the crowd, avoiding the known pickpockets and the shrewder merchants until she reached her first stop.

“Ah! Beautiful lady, you deserve to have a piece of my fruit! See here? Doesn’t this look lovely? It would be an excellent choice for you!” The fruit merchant spoke flattery, a proven way to get a sale.

Kavita smiled cheerfully at him. She supposed he assumed as others did, that she was still waiting for her betrothed to come for her, as she was old enough to have been two years a bride. She pointed at several vibrantly orange pieces of fruit. “I’d like two of those please, and two of the yellow ones over there.” She finally answered.

“Oh of course! Would the lady like more than two? I have the finest fruit in all of India! Please, try some of this one, or this one!” The merchant’s forcefulness made Kavita giggle. She shook her head and he weighed and wrapped the items for her. “For you, a special sale price for the fruit! Only 12 rupees for all of this!” He announced.

Kavita frowned. “12 rupees? But just last week you said it was six rupees! I won't pay more than six rupees for that!”

A shrewd grin spread across the merchant’s face. “Oh? Did I say that last week? Well then, for you I’ll make it 10 rupees!”

“No, I’ll give you five.” Kavita responded, matching his expression.

“Five rupees?! I’ve got a family to feed! Let’s say nine rupees then.”

Kavita eyed the man. She sized him up, wondering if she could get him to go any lower. “Seven rupees, final offer.”

“You drive a hard bargain, pretty lady, but I’ll take it. Seven rupees it is.” The man smiled and exchanged her money for the fruit. As soon as she took the package, he was calling out his wares again, trying to lure in the next customer.

Kavita placed the bag in her satchel and continued on her way. Just a few stalls up she paused, admiring the delicious sweet bread she loved so much. Of course, it was better when it was fresh, but if she hurried and did well with her rupees, she just might have enough for a small piece when the next fresh batch came out. The thought strengthened her resolve and she marched to the far end of the market to do dealings with the meat merchant.

“Beautiful lady, you need my lamb! It is the finest and best tasting lamb in all of India! Come come, I shall give you two pounds and a leg for only thirty rupees! You can’t beat that deal, pretty lady. My lamb is the best priced in all of India!” The gentleman called out to Kavita as she neared and beckoned her come near.

Kavita surveyed the suggested items, checking for the amount of fat and the quality of the meat as her mother had shown her many times. “Are you trying to cheat me? This piece here is of the lowest quality you offer! I will take six pounds and one smaller leg, but I will not pay more than ten rupees.” She replied after some hesitation.

The meat merchant was always her downfall, but she was determined to get a good deal today. “What are you saying about my meat?! This is the finest meat in all of India! I will give you three pounds and no leg for 26 rupees.” The man slapped a third slab of lamb down onto the wax paper and eyed Kavita.

His smile gave him away, though and Kavita knew she had won her meat. “I will take four pounds and one leg for 16 rupees, but I will not go any higher.” She answered with confidence.  
“For you, beautiful lady, I shall accept. Please come by my stall again; I never forget my best customers.” The man packaged her lamb so that it would not leak and exchanged his meat for her money.

With two stops down and several more to go, Kavita hurried to finish her bartering. The rest of her stops had similar exchanges for bread, spices and a few vegetables, but the last item on the list was a little different. Kavita was overjoyed when her mother instructed her to pick up the traditional red and gold cloth from the seamstress. Her mother had said nothing, but Kavita knew that it meant her parents were in final negotiations for her future husband. Kavita had never thought much about being married, but now that her mother was buying the cloth, she was giddy with excitement. True, she had never met the man and he would probably be much older than she was, but that didn’t matter. Marriages had been arranged in this fashion for generations, and who was she to expect anything different? Kavita supposed he would be a good man, a man who would treat her properly and provide her with both luxury and necessity. She wondered if he was merchant class as well, or if he was a step lower or higher than that. It would be nice if he was a wealthy merchant, but she wouldn’t mind if he was a poor merchant. It only mattered that he was good to her and that she was good to him.

Kavita was suddenly pushed forward as two small children raced after one another and she snapped out of her daydream. The seamstress was just around the corner from the market and she had ten minutes before the fresh batch of sweet breads would arrive. Kavita raced towards the small earthen building and stepped inside. She dusted her sandals off on the rug and smiled politely at the old woman minding the shop. “Hello Rene, my mother has sent me to pick up the cloth she ordered. Is it ready yet?” Kavita couldn’t help but smile as she spoke.  
“Ah yes, young Kavita, how is Bhavani? She told me that she’d be sending you. Wait here and I’ll go get it.” Rene smiled politely and walked behind a draped cloth into the back room. After a few moments, she returned with two bolts of fabric. “These are your mother’s order. Do send her my blessings. It was sixty rupees for the red and twenty-five rupees for the blue.”  
Kavita counted out the amount and added a tip to the total. “Here you are, Rene, and two extra rupees for your hard work. Thank you.” Kavita took the bolts and stuffed them into her satchel as she left the building.

Finally done, Kavita sat down beside a small fountain to relax for a moment. She reached into her satchel and found the rest of her mother’s money. She was pleased with herself for her shrewd bargaining skills, and rushed off towards the bakery stall. She purchased two fresh sweet rolls and put the remains of the money away, along with one sweet roll. With the sun low on the horizon and the shadows beginning to fade into a darkening sky, Kavita took a bite of her confection and headed home. The honeyed fluff melted away in her mouth and she sighed contently. It had been a good day at the market.

The roll was lightly spiced and Kavita savored its taste. Sweet rolls were her favorite treat, and she was only able to procure them when she made these infrequent trips to market by herself. Lately, Kavita was forced to bring along her little sisters so they could watch, learn and practice their skills. There was never enough for treats when Vinati and Farhat came along. Kavita sighed softly. The early evening was beautiful, even if it was a bit hot. She saw no reason to hurry back. It would be light out for long enough that even if she dallied, she would make it home before nightfall. The thought warmed Kavita and she drifted into another daydream as she continued home.

Several blocks past the dying rush of the marketplace, a shrill scream pierced Kavita’s ears. She looked around for the source, but saw nothing remarkable; only a small alley she had just past. Backtracking a few steps, she peered into the darkness between the short buildings. It was light enough to see clearly around her, but the alley was drenched in complete darkness. In spite of the warmth lingering in the air, Kavita shivered, and her hands instinctively crept up to hold her arms, rubbing them slightly. She glanced around, hoping to see someone, but there was no one around. Kavita looked back into the gaping darkness in the alley. Surely someone else had heard the scream, someone else must be here. There was always someone nearby, always. Why were they all gone? Where did they go? Why now? Kavita’s thoughts overtook her, but a second scream, louder and more intense thrust her back to reality. She screamed as well, hunching over as her hands rushed to her ears and her eyes clenched themselves shut.

When the noise had stopped, she opened one eye to the alley, then the other. Slowly she stood, her hands returning to her arms for comfort. She looked around again, but her eyes kept returning to that void of darkness before her, the source of the screams. She closed her eyes, summoned all her strength and timidly called out. “.. hello?” But silence was her reply. She tried again, louder, her voice coming easier this time. “Hello?” The air remained still. Kavita gazed into the eerie blackness as it penetrated her unwilling eyes, inviting her to enter the alley. She drew in her breath and let it out slowly, took a few steps forward and tried again. “Hello? Is someone here? I heard a scream and –“ Something rustled the darkness, shuffles, a crash. Kavita screamed and ran back to the middle of the street. She stared into the alley, waiting.. for something. Suddenly, a voice, low, injured, androgynous, answered “.. hehhlp … me …”

Kavita’s courage jump-started her legs. She rushed into the dark alley, calling out to the voice. The smell of rotting garbage, urine and feces was horrid, and though she had never smelled a dead person before, Kavita was sure the scent came from a corpse nearby. The filth and stench of the alley mingled together and filled her nostrils with an odor so vile she had to pause briefly to control her sudden nausea. She glanced back towards the street, her only way out. The dusky light left it in shades of purple, but it was still visible from where she stood. She regathered her wits and turned back to the void, venturing further into the alley. She called out to the voice, not paying attention to what she was passing with each step. A strong gust of wind blew past her and she screamed in terror as a rat scurried out from behind a pile of trash and ran across her feet. She started to run, but tripped, and fell face first into a warm, sticky puddle of liquid. The darkness in the alley hindered her from knowing what exactly it was, but she was sure it was death. She pushed up in an effort to stand, but her face was so close to the source of the stench that her body convulsed and her stomach churned with sickness. She managed not to vomit, and turned to look at what had tripped her.

Her breath quickened when she saw the twisted, grotesque form and she couldn’t hold her stomach any longer. She wiped bits of sweet roll mingled with her stomach juices from her mouth once her stomach settled and looked back at the form. It looked like a man, or, like it had once been a man. His frame was twisted as if convulsions had overtaken him, and his skin was hanging, stretched in some places and sagging in others, so that every bone in his body could be plainly outlined. Kavita covered her mouth as she felt another wave coming on. Her hand did not suffice and she whipped it away just in time. When she finished, she was panting and crying at the same time. She wiped her mouth and stood, shaking, on uneasy feet. She tried unsuccessfully to dust the stink and filth from her sari as she regained her strength and murmured a quick prayer for his reincarnated soul. As the last words were leaving her lips, she turned and ran out of the alley as fast as her unsteady feet could take her.

The sun-dusk moon-light barely lit the way out. Kavita’s mind raced with a million questions as she hurried away from her nightmare. She wanted to escape that horror-hole before total darkness left her trapped inside. She scrambled as fast as she could, but she was overtaken once more by the smells and the memory of the body, and skidded to a stop as her stomach overturned one last time and emptied itself onto the ground. Her body convulsed repeatedly after she had finished, leaving her with barely enough strength to wipe her mouth. But when her eyes finally came back into focus, she realized she had violated a pair of shoes. She coughed a few times and rubbed her eyes with part of her sari. They were indeed shoes, nice white gentleman’s shoes now sullied with her bile. Slowly, she composed herself enough to lift her head, but she was too queasy to stand yet. Her palms found her knees and she locked her elbows to support her trembling frame as she half-stood, half-squatted before the once nice white shoes.

A gentle hand reached down to her and stroked her cheek as it moved towards her chin. A finger slid under her jaw and slowly straightened her stance as another arm reached around to support her shaking. Cautiously, Kavita’s eyes traced the figure. His white trousers and jacket complimented his shoes, and a rich crimson shirt peered out from underneath the jacket, all woven from the finest silks she had ever seen. His clothing alone was affirmation that she was not allowed to associate to him, but his gentleness reassured her. His skin was tanned and dark, like her own, but unblemished and perfect. His features were chiseled but his face was soft and kind. His raven locks fell to the middle of his back, but they were tied up with a brown leather cord. Each bit of hair was carefully tamed and placed, allowing for a slightly disheveled but nevertheless beautiful image. Kavita avoided at all costs looking into his eyes, but the man tipped her head up so far, she was unable to look anyplace else. In spite of herself, she allowed one fleeting glance into his remarkably inviting eyes, and suddenly all the uneasy tension she had been feeling melted away. Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing quickened. His two black orbs were pleasant, warm, and dark as her own. They sparkled at her as the last of the light vanished from the sky, and she couldn’t help but smile in the darkness. He smiled back, just enough, and spoke his speech with a baritone voice to rival even the most talented of musicians.

“What ails you, pretty one?” His words were more like lyrics, and Kavita remained still, mesmerized as much by his presence as his sound. Her lower lip trembled with the will to speak, but her voice failed her. The man's smile grew as he asked again. “Come, come, my dear. Am I so terrifying that you cannot speak? Or is it something else? Something you saw?” He raised one perfect eyebrow. “Or perhaps my shoes? Do not worry about them; my servants will attend to them shortly. Please, fair one, tell me what troubles you?” The man stroked her ebony hair once, as if releasing her from a spell, and returned his finger to her chin. His melody intoxicated her senses, leaving Kavita compelled to speak.

“Forgive me sir. I was in a panic and I did not see you. If you let me, I shall clean your shoes for you.” Kavita tried to avert her eyes, but felt herself affixed there in his gaze. It was a sin for her to stare so openly at a man, but he seemed to be urging her to do so. She did not take her eyes from his as she tried to lower herself to clean his shoes. It would not have mattered, she suddenly noticed, because the finger under her chin was gentle, but unrelenting in holding her posture upright.

“Do not trouble yourself over such trivial matters, dear one. I already told you, my servants will take care of it. What I am interested in is you. Please, tell me about yourself. For instance, what could work a practical young woman into such a state that she would be seen scrambling in that unsightly manner?” The man’s finger left her chin as he began stroking her hair again.  
Kavita swallowed and tried to recount the events. “I.. I heard a noise in the alley, so I came to see if anyone was hurt, but a rat attacked me and I tripped over a..” She gulped, “over a dead man.” She tore her eyes from his gaze and blinked twice as she felt a new uneasiness beginning to surface. She paused. “He died of starvation. Vishnu help him.”

The man nodded with sympathy and allowed his hand to caress her shoulder. “Indeed,” he added.

Kavita glanced over at his hand, confused at the feelings a simple touch evoked. She spoke softly. “I am grateful to you, kind sir, but I must be going. It’s quite late and my father will be worried for my safety. If you’ll excuse me.” Kavita attempted to walk around the man, but found her legs unwilling to move. Her uneasiness was knotting her stomach now. Something was wrong. This man didn't belong in this alley any more than she did; what was HE doing here? She looked up at his face one last time, and froze. Her body went rigid as his perfect features twisted into a hideous anger.

“No. I do not wish you to go. You shall stay here, with me, until I say you may leave.” His voice became suddenly cold. He tightened his grip on her shoulder as he spoke. Kavita was suddenly aware of her insignificance compared to his might. He flashed a pearly grin at her, but it felt empty and fake. “Now, before we continue this, tell me your name, lovely.”

Kavita willed her mouth shut, but it opened and spoke the words in her mind. “My name is Kavita of the Maharaj family. My father is Aadil of the Maharaj family and he will come looking for me. In fact, he has probably already started searching.” She paused. “He will come for me.” He seemed to know her words before she said them, and he nodded as though pleased with a pet. She could only stare into his cold black eyes, but they were nothing like hers now. She was foolish for ever thinking they were.

“You are brave, young Kavita, but foolish as well. You cannot threaten me. Do you know who I am?” He smirked, and Kavita thought she saw a flash of something between his cruel lips. “I was once like you, many years ago. I was powerless, foolish and full of hope. But now, I hold the power and I make the hope. I am the one called Ifrit. You would do well to remember it, My Pet.” With his final words, his eyes bore into Kavita’s soul. Her mouth opened to scream, but no sound poured forth. Her body wanted to tremble, but she remained still. An icy rush filled her bones as hot fire pricked her skin. The sensations rushed towards each other, leaving only weakness in their wake. Suddenly, Ifrit's eyes became enchanting, his embrace was inviting, and she felt herself swoon to his chest.

Kavita passed out in Ifrit’s arms. His eyes flashed an intense red before returning to their usual empty voids. He smugly slung Kavita over his shoulder and carried her further into the alley.


	2. Awakening

Kavita’s head spun. She tried to open her eyes but managed only one, and not for long at all. The pain was so great that she had to close her lid and rest while staring at her own darkness. Seeing would not have mattered anyway because focusing was beyond her capacity at the moment. Everything was spinning and as she became more aware of herself, she let out a meek cry. Her body seared with some forgotten agony.

A familiar voice rose to her ears, sickeningly sweet and silky smooth. She shook violently, wanting to escape him but not knowing why. His words stung her mind and her body began convulsing as his breath lingered upon her face. She wretched and her stomach responded to him when her voice could not, but there was nothing left to empty out. She could not stop herself and she writhed on the floor with dry heaves as his voice gave orders and left the room. Suddenly there were people upon her, hands and arms. Kavita did not understand what was going on and she kicked at the small hands that rushed to her side.

“Please, mistress, we are not here to hurt you. Please, we just want to help. We must help; it is Lord Ifrit’s decree. Please mistress, we are not a threat. Ow! Mistress...” The voice was young like Kavita’s own and Kavita felt a pang of sorrow. She stopped her mild attack, but could not stop the heaving. Another pair of small hands came to her and held her for a moment and she heard a third young girl’s voice from somewhere behind her. 

“I am sorry mistress, but Lord Ifrit said that if you cannot stop the sickness, that we must subdue you. Do not worry; it will only calm your stomach. You will be fine.” The voice approached and the third set of hands was upon Kavita, but these hands held a syringe. Shortly after being injected, Kavita’s convulsing stopped, and the pain her in body was reduced to a dull throb. Kavita opened her eyes enough to see and focus somewhat and the three girls smiled. “You see, mistress! I told you it would be ok! I am glad to see that you can open your eyes. Lord Ifrit told us of the horrible things that those men did to you. It is a wonder you are still alive after taking a beating like that!” Kavita opened her mouth to speak, but her throat burned and her mouth felt like sandpaper. One of the girls intervened and offered her water. Kavita sipped at it, but even swallowing hurt. She turned her head from the cup and the girl put it down. “It is awful to think that people are so evil. May the souls of the ones who did this to you be reincarnated as dung beetles! Mistress, we were instructed to answer your questions, but you cannot talk yet, so we will say what we know.”

Kavita looked at the three girls. They were all similar in appearance to herself: slender, young, and tanned, but their faces and hair were all different. Kavita nodded once so they would continue, and the first girl smiled. She had lovely black eyes and dark brown hair that was cut short just above her shoulders. She sounded like the oldest girl,a nd Kavita guessed she was about 18 or 19. “You are in Lord Ifrit’s palace. It is a splendid place, but it is hard to get to unless you know the way. We were shown the way because Lord Ifrit loves us. He wants to be with us forever. He has even promised me a new name if I serve him always. He said I should be called Lakshimi-Rati! I think that is much better than my real name, Hayat.” 

Hayat lowered her head and the second girl spoke. Her eyes were light brown and her hair was of a similar color to Kavita’s but it was all piled on her head like some of the fancy western ladies that Kavita had seen. The second girl smiled at Kavita. She looked about Kavita's age, 15 or 16. “I am Ninarika. I too am here because of Lord Ifrit’s promises. He told me that he desired to name me Parvati-Asparas. Is it not a beautiful name?” She smiled broadly and continued. “He said I must tell you what happened while you were out. He said a great man came and knocked you out, and fought with our Lord, but our Lord was overpowered. He said the great man stole you away and he went looking for you, but when he found you, you had already been taken advantage of. He said the great man had many followers and he had to fight each of them before he could fight the great man. He said that he was unable to save you from violation, but he tried very very hard. Lord Ifrit said it caused him great sorrow to know that men could do such horrible things to an innocent girl, but he had to fight off all the men one by one in order to save you and he was not fast enough. But he said after a long time he finally beat the great man and rescued you. But you were badly hurt. Our Lord brought you to his palace so that you could recover and be watched over because he didn’t want anything like that happening again.” Ninarika lowered her head and continued. “I don’t want anything like that happening to my mistress again.” Kavita stared at Ninarika. 

After a few moments Kavita lowered her head, then turned to the third girl. Her hair was black like Kavita’s, but it had been cut short and her face was fuller. Her eyes were a hauntingly green color that Kavita couldn’t quite describe. She was definitely the youngest of the three, probably 12 or 14, and her voice gave her away. “I am sorry such terrible things happened to you. But you will be safe here. We will take care of you and Lord Ifrit will protect you, I know he will. He has protected me and has named me already. I am his now. My name was Itkila, but Lord Ifrit has transformed me and renamed me Kali-Vasarita. I know he will do the same to you soon, mistress. I am very excited for you.” Kali smiled at Kavita and added, “I think you should rest now. Lord Ifrit said you should rest.” Kali turned to leave, and then added, “Oh! Here, this might help you sleep. It was given to me when I fell ill with the Terrible Pain. It helped me sleep and recover, so maybe it will work for you too.” Kali placed a small bottle within Kavita’s reach and continued. “We will leave you now. Please call us if you need anything.” 

Kavita nodded silently and the girls left. She settled herself into the pillows and looked over the bottle that Kali had given her. Nothing seemed real anymore. It occurred to her that she might have been reincarnated, but she was still called Kavita, so she was fairly sure she hadn’t been. She tried to sleep a little, but the pain was so intense if she moved, it woke her completely. After a while, Kavita finally gave in and tried what Kali had left her. A few moments later, nothing had happened, so she tried a bit more and a bit more until the bottle was nearly empty. Finally, she felt sleep overtake her and Kavita closed her eyes.

An hour later, the three girls returned to check on Kavita. They were pleased that she had finally fallen asleep until Kali noticed her bottle was almost gone. Terror marked her face and she ran from the room, searching for Ifrit. Ninarika and Hayat began trying to wake Kavita, but to no avail. When Ifrit came to Kavita’s bedside, he was furious. He screamed at the three girls and they cowered away from his rage. He demanded to know what had happened, and calmed himself long enough for Kali to explain herself. But his anger was far from abated. Ifrit lunged at Kali, grabbed her by the throat, and dangled her high above the ground. 

“I bring you my treasure and this is how you treat her? Whore! I should have let you die with the other filthy humans that day.” Kali struggled for breath and yanked at his hands, but he only gripped her all the more tighter. “Your pain brings me pleasure, filth.” 

But Ninarika and Hayat were already on him, clinging to his legs and trying to support Kali while begging for her life. Ifrit listened to their pleas for a few moments before bursting with laughter. “Fine, I shall let her go.” Ifrit flung Kali across the room. “But where will you go, little Kali? Where will you run? There’s nowhere that I can’t find you. I own you. Now go! If you linger in my sight one more second, I shall tear you limb from limb, drink all of your blood and gain all of your power. Now get out! All three of you!” Horrified, the girls gathered up Kali and tore out the door, leaving Ifrit along with his prize. 

Once the three were gone, Ifrit returned to Kavita. He cursed under his breath for having to do it so soon, but he knew he had no choice. “I had hoped to have longer with you, but... for you, my pet, I do not choose death yet. I will save you.” He whispered as he lifted her off the bed, his lips brushing her cheek. He kissed her neck once and pulled back his lips, revealing his true nature, and sunk his fangs deep into her neck. He allowed the lethal poison to flow freely into her blood, ensuring both death and a life beyond death. Kavita barely stirred as he transformed her. Once the initial process was complete, Ifrit withdrew his fangs and wiped his mouth. He licked the few dark spots that lingered on Kavita’s neck and laid her back on the pillow bed and silently left the room.

Two days passed while Kavita slept. Her nightmares were horrid and her constant screams were witness to those dreams. Her body was wracked with fever and chills and her sweat poured from her body and soaked the bed. Ifrit kept a close eye on her, making sure the whole process went smoothly. Finally, in the late afternoon of the second day, Kavita’s body went limp. She stopped breathing and her heartbeat ceased. Ifrit waited patiently, anticipating her glorious transformation. Moments later, her lungs raised and drew in a huge breath as though she had taken her first gulp of fresh air, but there was no longer any pulsating life in that new body. Her breathing shortly returned to normal and Ifrit let out a small sigh. “Welcome to my world, my pet.” He whispered. Slowly, Kavita awoke, with Ifrit kneeling beside her, smiling. “You are awake. This is a good sign; it means all is well with you. But you are still weak. Here, this is for you.” He held out his hand to Kavita. She glanced down at it and found he was bleeding form the wrist. Her hungry eyes leapt at the chance and she immediately pressed the life fluid to her lips, but stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing. She blinked. Ifrit smiled. “Do not be afraid, you must drink. If you do not, you will die.” Kavita looked back at his wrist and nodded slightly. She pressed her lips to his skin again and drank the red nectar. After a few large gulps, however, Ifrit pulled his hand away. “That is enough. Now I shall name you. You shall no longer have a mortal name, but an Immortal one. Kavita Maharaj is dead and in her place, one eternally beautiful will rise. From now, you shall be called Surya-Mayavati.” Ifrit smiled. “Now, I have a gift for you, my pet.” 

Ifrit helped Surya up and led her to the main hall. There was a large group of rough looking men waiting impatiently. Ifrit leaned down and whispered carefully chosen words in Surya’s ear. “These are the men that the girls told you about. What are you going to do about them?” Surya’s eyes flared. She glanced up at Ifrit and he nodded at her, a wicked grin spreading on his face. 

Surya grinned too, in a similar but much more seductive way. She rushed at the men, her eyes glaring and easily knocked one away form the group. He didn’t even have a chance to scream before Surya was upon him. She slashed at his clothing and found to her delight that her nails were longer and stronger than they had been a few days ago. Her new claws ripped through the flimsy cloth with ease and she smiled wider as she cut him deeper. Her new, sharper senses could smell his fear; the stink of it urging her onward towards a glorious and gruesome end. She growled at the terrorized man, revealing her delicate new fangs, and forced them into his neck. The flavor of his blood exploded into her mouth, sweet, bitter, salty, alive and writhing. He was so delicious she couldn’t stop herself until there wasn’t a single drop left in him. Saddened, she tore her fangs from his withered, twisted corpse and wiped her mouth, licking her fingers as she eyed the rest of the group. Her eyes flashed with blood-lust frenzy, but she stood calmly and regained her composure. 

Surya glared, unblinkingly, at the others and addressed them. “What’s the matter? Too scared to avenge your friend? Come and fight me, or I will come to you.” She waited less than a moment before rushing at them again, this time with such fierce speed that she was on the other side of the group in the blink of an eye. Surya was delighted at her new momentum and tore into the middle of the men, slowly ripping and tearing the clothes and flesh of two men as she flung them to the ground. The rest of the pack piled atop her, pelting her with fists and feet, but she hardly noticed their blows as she drained the life from the pair she'd downed. Renewed and invigorated into a blood-lust frenzy, Surya slashed at the nearest man to her and pulled him close enough to suck his life force. Her unnaturally strong hands gripped his wasted corpse and chucked him at his friends like a rag doll. The dead man slammed into the others with a resounding thud, knocking the men down and successfully creating an escape route for Surya. She ran through the opening she had made, giving herself some distance between her and the quickly diminishing group of men. But those who remained seemed to have resolved to go down fighting. One man produced a blade from his belt and flung it towards Surya. It grazed her shoulder and she glanced down just in time to see a small gash heal up as if it had never been there at all. Her body healed itself? The thought only made Surya hungrier and she charged the men again, but this time they were ready. As a group, they charged at her while bellowing out curses and insults. They called down hellfire and the wrath of the gods upon her as they beat and pummeled her small frame, but what did she care? She was already god-like and their attacks were those of insects. A sadistic smile grew across her face as she began to literally crush the fighters between her hands and under her feet, the way she would a bug. Their screams had become an annoying noise to her ears and she was sated in her hunger, but the pleasure she gained from crushing their bones and spilling their blood left her dizzy and greedy. She was already honing her art, learning to tear and slice in specific places to let the most blood out: the neck, the stomach, under the arms. With skillful, calculated motions, she moved through the men again and again, spraying her living paint throughout the room. Slowly the numbers dwindled until there was only one man left. He cowered from the beautiful monster awash in the blood of his friends. Alone, he pleaded for his life as Surya approached.

"Oh Mara! Great Mara please! Have mercy! I will be a good man! You will see! Please, I-" His words limped out in an inaudible growl as Surya's nails severed his head from his body. The torso fell limp at her feet, but she clung to the head and lifted it to eye level. The man still responded, eyes widening with dreaded realization as Surya spoke one last time.

"May Shani find you guilty of every sin you've committed and Yama forever curse you for them!" Her blood-soaked hands flung the disembodied head across the room, watching it impact the wall, crushed, and fall to the floor. They were dead. It was done. But she wasn't. Rage-filled eyes scanned the room, but she was alone. Alone with her deadly artwork: blood and bodies arranged in a gory show of berserk, uncontrolled power. Something was not right. 

Slowly, the reality of her actions and their consequences began to sink in as her frenzy faded. She began to realize what she had just done. Horrified at her own handiwork, the once innocent girl sunk to her knees, mouth agape, eyes wide, mind and body in simultaneous shock at the enormity of her gruesome & unforgivable sin. ‘Oh, great Shiva, what have I done?’ Surya stared at the twisted, gruesome mass of body parts and withered corpses throughout the blood-spattered room, completely oblivious to the dark presence that now appeared beside her.

"You have done what was needful, my pet. You have done what I asked, and what more, it was what You wanted. Do not fear your talent. And do not fear the gods. They will fear you, You are immortal now, like them. They cannot judge you any longer." Ifrit knelt beside Surya and caressed her stained cheek. "Look at me, pet, don't look at them anymore if it grieves you so." His finger traced down to her bloodied chin as he turned her head to looked up at him. Her wide, black eyes needed something beautiful now, something peaceful that she could center on. But as she searched his, she found only more darkness. Who was this man and what had he turned her into? Ifrit smiled down at her. "You are so beautiful, my dear Surya."

It came in a whisper, half heard-half sensed. Surya let her lids cover her eyes as her Master leaned down close. His lips were soft as they brushed hers, gently seeking acceptance, asking rather than taking. She needed something; hope, life, love, anything to make this nightmare cease. He offered only elegant and unnatural lust for hunger, desire and power. It would have to be enough; It was all he was offering. Surya's lips parted at his delicate prodding and she began kissing back in earnest. TO Surya, Ifrit tasted like metal and salt. It was an intoxicating combination of blood and sweat, and she found herself suddenly drowning in his desire. Their tongues dueled together, carefully avoiding each other's fangs as they shared the blood she'd spilled. His hands moved down, stroking her ears and neck before attaining his goal. He eased her sari off her shoulder, exposing the clean skin beneath. Gentle fingers embraced her upper arms, pulling her closer in a passionate kiss. 

The touch was foreign, but somehow not unwelcome to Surya, though she still flinched at the exposure. Ifrit sensed her discomfort and skilfully kissed his way down her jawline to her neck. "Why do you shake, dear Surya? Do you not want this? You offered yourself so willingly before.."

The thought swam in Surya's head, clearing her mind for only a moment. Had she done this with him already? She couldn't recall. Never in her mortal life had she been like this with a man, but she didn't remember her last few days as a human. The girls tending to her had relayed a story of rape and beatings, but she didn't feel broken or violated. Maybe she wouldn't, since her new body healed so quickly? Maybe the memories were simply erased? If she didn't remember, how did she know it had happened? She wanted a doctor, or her mother, or anyone who knew the truth. Maybe Ifrit would remember? She struggled against the sensations he was giving her to pull back and ask. "Wait, Ifrit. Have we.. Have I.." She had to word this right. "You were there, right? When I was.. taken? Tell me what you remember?" Her violet eyes searched his, hoping for some glimmer of a memory.

Ifrit softened his features for Surya, at once becoming the kind, caring man she was looking for. He lovingly stroked her hair and nodded. "Yes, my pet. I remember. I was there." His tone grew solemn and he cast his gaze on the unpleasant past she wanted to see. "You were at the market. You had had a good day of bartering, and were enjoying a delicious sweet roll. You were on your way home. That's when it happened. You passed a fountain and entered an magical illusion made just for you, to trap you. There was an alley meant to lure you in, and you went, but that's where he waited to catch you. I met you in that alley and tried to rescue you, but the illusion was too strong. You tried fighting, but you were knocked out quickly. I found you and brought you here, to my palace. You told me the rest when you awoke the next day. You told me what happened to you, but you were close to death. You begged me to save you from further humiliation, and I did as you asked." He paused there and placed a soft kiss on Surya's open mouth. "Do not worry, my pet, all will be right soon."

His words triggered memories, but they were few and scattered. The fragments pieced together a story that she didn't want to believe, but how else could she explain it? And if he was right, her apprehension was unfounded. She didn't need to mull it over any further. What was done, was done. Her head bobbed in a nod and her hands moved to unfasten the rest of her sari. 'This time, I want to remember it,' she thought to herself.

Ifrit helped her remove and set aside her clothing. His eyes took in the breathtaking sight of her youthful body, curved in the right places and trim enough to show she'd not yet borne children, but was ready to. Her silken skin moved under his touch, prickling with each motion of his fingers. He'd longed for her for months, since the last time he'd seen her alone at the market. It had taken time, careful planning and patience, but she would finally be completely his. His hands passed over her nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers. The brown nubs grew quickly under his practiced hands and the slight sigh he heard escape her lips brought a grin to his face. He ventured further south, looking at her unclothed treasure as his hand grazed her mound. The hair was thick and black, but it wasn't fully grown in yet. It only barely covered her, and it wasn't full enough to make the dark skin beneath invisible. He pressed a finger between those lips and circled her pearl. She responded well to his touch as a low moan sounded within the tragic room. Slowly, he worked that finger back and forth in circles. He needed her to be excited enough to orgasm, and he hoped her blood still held warmth. As he worked, her chest began rising faster and her breath started coming quicker, in gasps and gulps. She was close, he knew. He stopped suddenly and shoved a finger deep inside her cave. She yelped at the quickness of it, but soon was moving her hips in time with his arm. He slowed his motions and let her continue her eager humping until she whimpered at him.

This is what he had been waiting for. He grinned as two fingers now began to toy with her. "Yes, dear Surya? What is it? Is something the matter?"

Surya wasn't sure how to answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but had no reply after a few moments of frustrated moaning. Without thinking she quickly blurted out "move faster.."

"Faster? Are you sure that's what you want?" He replied, knowing what she'd say.

"Yes! No, I.. Please Ifrit, it feels good.. it just.. it needs to be faster.. and deeper.. please.." She was moving her hips, trying to get the sensations back that he had been giving to her, but it wasn't enough. She wanted something more.

He was ready to take her. "Alright, " he said, "let me just.." Ifrit quickly pulled his fingers out and grabbed Surya's hips. With one hand guiding himself and the other firmly on her waist, he thrust inwards, past her opening and into her tunnel where he was hindered only momentarily by her virginity. He pushed straight through, ignoring her sudden scream and began moving in and out of her. 

Surya hadn't expected such a terrible pain when he entered her. It was almost as though.. The realization flooded her mind. 'I was untouched? I was still a virgin? But how? He said.. he said.. He lied! he tricked me!' And now his hips were bumping firmly into hers. He was violating her in the worst way and she had wanted him to! She had begged him to! Her eyes blinked rapidly as her chest heaved over with a mixture of ecstasy and shame. She expected the onset of tears, but her cheeks remained dry. Finally, she wailed aloud and began pushing her hands against Ifrit. "No, you lied to me! Stop! Take it out, I don't want it! No, please! Don't do this! Ifrit!!"

Ifrit reached a hand up and gripped Surya by the throat. He flashed his wicked smile and slammed into her even harder. "What's the matter, pet? You don't like it? I am giving you the honor of me, and you don't want it? Who said you have a choice? You asked for this, remember? I am only doing what you wanted. It's a shame though, because it's so much better when the girl is still human." His grin became malicious as his claws lightly nicked her flesh, leaving little droplets of fresh blood mixed with the dried bits from before. "You will enjoy it because I am your Master and I am ordering you to. You will love everything I give to you, no matter how degrading it is, and you will be grateful I keep you alive. You became reborn as mine the moment I bit you, and soon the process will be complete. I will own you." He laughed then, and Surya thought it sounded like the pits of hell had opened up and she was being dragged down into an eternity of torture. "Oh little Surya, I have waited for this moment a long time!" 

Ifrit's speech was faltering. His hips thrust into Surya, moving hard and fast, and making Surya moan despite herself. He needed her to get there. He moved the hand around her neck to her nipples and began pulling and tugging on them. Surya drew her breath in fast. The sharp pains were enough to clear her mind for a brief moment, and that was all she needed. Her body was giving herself away and she could feel it teetering on the edge of some enormous pleasure, but she refused to let Ifrit claim that pleasure as his. Her eyes closed and she imagined a dark, black void. She pictured herself falling into it, becoming lost within it but never losing herself. She opened her eyes and gasped, startled. She was standing on the other side of the room, in a corner half drenched with shadow, staring at Ifrit, who knelt naked on the ground. He truly was as beautiful as she remembered from the alley. Her memories, her own memories came flooding back to her in that moment. She stood silently, reliving the events of that day until Ifrit knocked her unconscious. 'He did this.. It was him all along. He did everything. He did this to me!'

“What have you done to me? I am a monster! I am worse than worthless! You had no right! I trusted you and you- you betrayed me! How dare you!! I will never forgive you! Never! I am NOT your pet! I am NOT 'your Surya'! I have a name, given to me by parents who LOVE me! I am Kavita Maharaj! KAVITA!” Kavita bellowed all her agony into her words. She raged at Ifrit, charging him from across the room, but he easily overpowered her, tossing her aside like a rag doll. His icy eyes penetrated through her but she felt nothing this time. “What have you done to me?!" She shrieked at him, moving in faster this time and slashing with her claws. "You have stolen my soul! You have broken the cycle!! How could you! I'll kill you for this!" 

Her claws dug deep into Ifrit's skin, but he didn't seem phased by her attack. Instead, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her nails out of him. Holding her wrists with one hand, he reached back and dealt a solid blow to Kavita's cheek. "You insolent wench! I saved you! If it wasn’t for me, you’d be dead right now, but I saved you! Your soul is of no consequence. It is a minor loss for a lifetime of eternal beauty and power. You are like a god now and people will worship you! Don’t you see? I have given you something better than karma. I gave you power, beauty and eternal life." He reached across and slapped her a second time, on the opposite cheek, and released her wrists. Her body flopped to the floor with the force of his impact and he pounced on top of her, digging his nails into her neck as he choked her. "You will not disobey me again. You will do as I say. You will live forever, here with me, and your beauty will never tarnish.” Ifrit leapt off of her and lifted her by her neck. As if to prove a point, he tossed her across the room as effortlessly as she had tossed the human earlier. “You will suffer if you dare show ungratefulness to me again.” He seethed at her, glowering in a menacing pose.

Kavita coughed as she supported herself on her hands. She rubbed her throat. ’I shall never serve you.’ As soon as she thought it, another thought entered her head, one clearly belonging to Ifrit, and Kavita paled. ‘

'You are a fast learner my pet, but telepathy is a simple thing for our kind. Still, you intrigue me. You adapt so well, so quickly, and you trust so easily. I suppose if it is really your wish to leave, I shall let you go. But where will you go, little Surya? Back to your family? I doubt they'll be pleased to see you. Your friends? I'm sure they'll understand when you explain how you, unwed & disheveled, now wish to return home after three days missing. Your betrothed? You don't even know who he is! When everyone you know and love has forsaken you, I will be the only one who remains. You will see.' Ifrit crossed the room faster than Kavita's new senses could register. He knelt beside her, his gentle fingers lingering on her naked skin, and whispered in hauntingly soft tones. "You are always welcome in my palace, dear Surya. I will be waiting for your return. And if you don't return, I will seek you out. Just remember that when I look for you, I will find you. And when I find you, you will become mine for all eternity."

Kavita closed her eyes, intent on blocking out Ifrit's enticing melody. When he finished speaking, he released her and she stood on wobbly legs. She willed her body to move away from his and walked instead toward her sari. She dressed and headed calmly towards the palace doors. At the threshold, she paused but didn't look back. “Mark my words, Ifrit. I’ll never come back. Not in this life or the next.”


	3. Escape

Before Ifrit could react, Kavita turned and fled. She ran out the palace doors, and slammed face-first into a stonewall. Dazed by the impact, Kavita surveyed her surroundings. She was back in the alley, and at the end of it, no less. Behind her was a solid stonewall and on either side of her, the same. There was garbage, as usual, and rats and people, but it was nothing like before. She took a few careful steps towards the street, but stopped when something caught her eye. She bent down and lifted up her satchel. A faint smile spread across her lips. She checked it and discovered with dismay that most of the items had been taken. The bolts of cloth were still there and the sweet roll she'd saved. Even though it was hard to the touch, the sight of her favorite treat made her smile and she eagerly took a bite of it. But as soon as the flavor touched her tongue, she spat the morsel back out. Kavita stood staring at the loaf, her lower lip trembling. Carefully, she tore off a piece of the bread and sniffed it. The scent of spiced and honeyed dough was suddenly overwhelming, filling all of her senses at once, but it did not entice her. She placed the bread upon her tongue, but the moment its delicate form touched her mouth, the morsel disintegrated into ashes. Kavita removed her hand and stared at her fingers. Her pale white hands were stained with a small black smudge. Now more than ever, she felt the urge to cry, but the tears refused to come. She had tried to tell herself it was all just a bad dream, something the magicians and priests concoct to scare little children. But she had memories, she was dirty and blood-soaked, and her favorite roll had become disgusting. She had to go home. Maybe if she were home, in her own bed, among her family, she would wake up from this nightmare. With new resolve, she tucked the rest of the bread back into her satchel and hurried home.

The night was comforting to her as she walked the familiar trail back to her house and she sighed with relief as she neared home. The moon was near full and it's brightness lit her way very nicely, but she found she did not need the light to see by. This troubled Kavita and she tried not to think about anything except getting home. As soon as her house was in view, she rushed towards it, so glad to be back. But the angry man pacing outside with a torch stopped her dead in her tracks. She lowered her head and walked slowly, realizing that her sari was in disrepair and though her cuts and bruises had healed, her bloodied and disheveled appearance allowed for unwanted assumptions.

Kavita approached quietly and stood before her father. His face burned with anger and frustration, but his eyes ached with concern and worry. Kavita could see his expressions clearly even without the torchlight and lowered her head even further.

“Where have you been?! Your mother and I were worried sick! What happened to you? You look like...” He paused. Kavita cursed herself and wished he hadn’t paused. She knew what he was about to say. “You look like you were attacked. Your sari, it’s ripped. Your hair is messy and you’re covered in sand and dirt and.. is that blood?” His voice grew quiet again.

Kavita took the chance to speak, but did not dare raise her head to look at her father. “Pita, please, I-” She began, but he cut her off.

“Silence! You do not deserve to speak. I did not raise a daughter who would be gone three days so that men could ravage her! You are a whore! I do not tolerate such behavior in my house! Get your things and get out! From this day forth, you shall no longer be my daughter.”

She had braced herself for the worst, but he hadn't expected this. His words hurt more deeply than everything over the last three days combined. He slapped her twice, for both her insolence and her whoring, and went inside their house. When he returned, he carried a large basket filled with all of her possessions. He dropped it on the ground outside the door and turned around so Kavita could not see his tears. “You are no longer my daughter.. Kavita.” He spoke her name lovingly as he muttered a regretful disownment and stepped inside the house, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Kavita fell to her knees. Even if she could not form tears, she could still sob, so she let herself wail into the night, begging her family for forgiveness. After a while, the sobbing became little more than sorrowful gasps. Her parent's hadn't once come to the door or looked out the window. Her family was standing by her father's decree. Broken hearted and alone, she rose and gathered her basket. The first hints of morning were beginning to grace the sky. She had calmed down enough to know that she needed someplace to go. She lifted the large basket easily and walked back to the market. She passed locked houses and heard the stirrings of the first risers, and slowly she began making her way back to the alley. She paused in the street and stared into the alley. It looked nothing like it had three days ago. She sighed and took a step towards it, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

“Mistress? Oh mistress, what has happened to you?” Ninarika closed a door behind her and came running to Kavita. “Your hair, and your sari.. Mistress, you're covered in blood!” Ninarika's concern was suddenly overshadowed by a dark thought and she paled as her mouth formed the next question. “Is.. Lord Ifrit with you?”

Kavita shook her head. “No. Never.”

Ninarika's relief was palpable as she sighed away her fears and once again focused on Kavita. “You seem.. different. Have you..Oh! You have been transformed, like Kali! Oh mistress! We must get you out of the sunlight! It is coming soon! Quickly, let us go to my house!.” Ninarika heaved the basket from Surya and clumsily led her into the safety of the nearby house before the sun’s rays could harm Kavita’s now alabaster skin. Once inside, she helped Kavita clean up and change into fresh clothes.

“Thank you.” Kavita finally muttered sorrowfully.

Ninarika smiled. “Of course mistress. I would do anything for you. You must be tired. Sleep now, Mistress. I'll be here when you awaken.”

Kavita nodded and glanced at the pillow-bed in the room. It looked plush and inviting. It was a mortal luxury, but she was no longer mortal. She turned away. “Wait, Ninarika.” A sudden question popped into her mind. “What happened to Kali?”

Ninarika smiled broadly. “Well, since Lord Ifrit abandoned her, she had to find somewhere else to go so she went looking. She found others like her, other vampires. They are north of here, near the river fork. She left yesterday to go find them.” A new thought dawned on the girl as she continued. “Would you like to go find her? I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard. She left only yesterday. We can leave tonight!”

“We?” The word troubled Kavita more than she had expected. The thought of a companion on the journey was suddenly terrifying.

“Well, we were all cast out by Lord Ifrit after...” Ninarika's voice trailed off. She bit down on her lip and shook away the memory. “Yes, we. We are no longer under Lord Ifrit's spell. We are free to make our own choices. I know I would want to go with you. There is nothing left for me in this village. Hayat will probably want to come too. She left her family behind when Ifrit enthralled her and brought her to this village. But don’t worry about that right now. We can talk more when you wake up tonight”

the notion of two traveling companions didn't sit well with Kavita, but it seemed her protests would have to wait till the evening. At least the girl was willing to offer shelter to kavita. For that much, she was grateful. “Thank you, Ninarika.” She whispered. “I will never forget this.”

Ninarika beamed at Kavita's gratitude and added, “By the way, mistress, what is your new name?”

“Surya. Surya-Mayavati.” It felt odd to use the name Ifrit had given her, but it was true that she was no longer Kavita Maharaj.

Ninarika said the name a few times to get a feel for it, and then exclaimed she liked it, even if it was a boy’s name. She laughed and left the room so Surya could rest. As the morning rays painted the sky in hues of red and gold, Surya fell fast asleep in a dark corner of Ninarika’s house.


	4. Realizations

The night came swiftly to that small Hindu village. Once the moon was settled in the sky and the last of the sun’s harmful rays had vanished, Ninarika cracked open the bedroom door. She peered inside, trying to see if Surya had moved from her previous hiding place. “Mistress? Are you up? Mistress?” Ninarika snuck into the room and gingerly approached the wall between her bed and her dresser. Surya stirred and Ninarika froze. She knew well the first instinct for vampires, and though she was confident Surya would not hurt her, she darted back towards the door. “Mistress..?”

Surya’s eyes flared open. In the dark, they were two brilliant amethyst gems, and they allowed Surya excellent night vision. She scanned the room for the disturbance. There in the corner, she could clearly see the outline of what she desired. Surya’s hunger kicked in with vengeance and in moments she was beside Ninarika, the girl’s slender throat locked in Surya’s undead hands. “You have come at just the right-” Surya paused. There was something familiar about this girl. She sniffed Ninarika’s hair, neck and shoulders briefly, trying to recall what she knew she should remember.

“Mistress,” Ninarika finally ventured. “Mistress, It is I, Ninarika.”

Surya’s hands grew heavy. She relinquished her grasp and sunk slowly to the floor. “Ninarika,” she muttered, “I'm so sorry!”

Ninarika turned and kneeled to face Surya. “Please do not cry Mistress, do not be distraught. I knew you would not harm me. I knew you would recognize who I was.” The girl took Surya’s hand in her own and petted it affectionately. “It is ok Mistress, really it is.”

Surya didn't bother correcting Ninarika. The concern and care she was being given by this near-stranger was something she yearned for. She squeezed Ninarika's hand. “It won't happen again.”

“Mistress, we must be going. We’re meeting Hayat at the fountain so we can help you bathe and perfume you and dress you in nice things again. Come mistress, we must go.” Ninarika stood and helped Surya to her feet. She heaved up Surya’s basket and grabbed Surya’s satchel as they headed out and locked the door behind them.

As they neared the fountain, memories flooded Surya’s consciousness. Was it the same one from back then? Yes, it was the same fountain. The fountain she had rested at only days prior when she was still human, but why did it seem like years ago? It didn’t make sense and Surya shook it from her brain. She didn’t want to think about it, any of it. That day, that trip to the market, that alley; none of it should have happened. But here she was and there they were, like black holes in her mind, devouring her memories.

She had fallen behind and Ninarika was waiting for her to catch up. “Mistress? Are you all right? It’s just up here, just a little further. Oh! Look Mistress! There’s Hayat! Hayat!”

Ninarika waved at her friend and scurried off towards the older girl while Surya continued walking alone until she too reached the fountain. Why must it be the same fountain? Surya lingered by the alley, staring into the entrance. It seemed colder than usual today and she felt a chill run down her spine. 'Are you ready to come home yet, my pet?' The words invaded her brain, at once relieving and revolting. He was there, somewhere. He was watching.

Surya turned her back to the alley and quickly went to join her companions. She needed to get as far away from this place as possible, and they intended on helping her do that. She would allow them to accompany her if only so that they wouldn't suffer her same fate. “Hayat, Ninarika, we must hurry. If I can only travel at night, we are shortening our time by dallying here.”

The girls agreed and, at their urging, Surya sank into the water. They scrubbed her with soaps and scented her fountain bath with fragrant flowers. When she was no longer dirty, the girls helped her out and she dried off and clothed herself in a sari that Hayat had brought. Once dried and dressed, the two girls took to perfuming Surya’s slender figure and arranging her long raven locks. Surya smiled outwardly at their glee, but she could not bring herself to tell them how she really felt. The clothes she had been wearing were sufficient for her. The tatters and tears were good enough. The dirt and the stink were her reward. The sponges could scrub away the filth and the water could cleanse her outward appearance. The perfume could mask any residual smell and the new clothes and hair could change the way others saw her, but she’d still be who she was on the inside. Nothing would ever hide her true self.

When they had finished, Ninarika and Hayat smiled broadly, pleased with their work. Surya’s new sari was one of Hayat’s old ones, but it fit Surya well and the pale pink color looked better on Surya's newly pale skin than it ever had on Hayat. Surya’s eyes had been outlined and her lips had been highlighted. Two parts of her hair had been braided and pulled back into a partial, and the rest of her hair was gathered in a loose braid that began at her mid-back and continued for five inches before opening up, letting the ends of her hair fall loose to her calves. There was a lotus flower placed where Surya’s partial began that nicely matched her sari, and several silver bangles were on each of Surya’s wrists.

Surya glanced into the fountain to see what the girls had done to her, but after a moment, she turned away trembling. Worried, the girls rushed to her side, telling her it was ok if she didn’t like it. Surya shook her head and pointed to the fountain but took a step backwards as the other two stepped up. Ninarika and Hayat exchanged glances and peered into the water, their confused reflections staring back at them. The two looked at Surya and asked what was wrong. Surya shook her head, mumbling, “It’s real. I’m real. It wasn’t just a nightmare.” The girl’s faces remained unchanged, so Surya stepped up and bent over the fountain. “Look now. Look and tell me what you see.” Both girls gasped as they began to understand. Where Surya stood, the fountain mirror showed the moon, the stars and the top of the buildings across the street. Everything was there in that mirror except for Surya’s own reflection.

A chilled wind blew down the darkened streets and the two girls shivered deeply, but Surya felt nothing. Ninarika and Hayat tugged at their shawls, wrapping them a little closer for more warmth. Surya watched them for a few moments and almost as an afterthought, she did the same. It did not matter to her if it was cold, she realized, because she could not feel it. Surya gazed once more into the fountain and reached her hand out to touch the cool water. Her fingers graced the surface, disturbing its tentative peace. After a moment, she sighed and pulled her hand away, wiping it on her sari. The water was neither hot nor cold, it was simply liquid. Surya looked up at the moon. “What an unfortunate pair, you and I,” she murmured. Sighing heavily, she walked slowly away from the fountain. “Come. If we’re going to catch Kali, we’d better be going soon. The night is already nearly half over.” She lifted her satchel and placed it around her before lifting her basket and starting down the road. The girls were quick to follow and the three calmly exited the town in silence.

Daybreak came faster than expected, but the three had made excellent progress. While Hayat found a place for the three of them to sleep, Ninarika busied herself with finding out Kali’s whereabouts. Surya lingered in the shadows until the room was acquired. She did not know these people or this town and did not want them to know her secret. When it was safe, Hayat brought Surya to the room she had managed to procure. “It’s not free, and while I did bring some money, it wasn’t enough for the night. But don’t worry, Ninarika and I will cover it. You need to rest, mistress.” Hayat spoke plainly, but with caution in her voice. Surya raised an eyebrow to Hayat’s tone, but shrugged it off and made herself comfortable on the floor. Within moments she was asleep.

But rest was not something Surya would have. Her thoughts were tormented with visions of the last few days and most of all with Ifrit’s face. She loathed him. In her sleep, Surya began to wail as her dreams shifted to her former life. The last night she had been home was the worst moment of her life and she revisited it in her dreams over and over again until a cold sweat woke her. Surya opened her almond eyes wide and found herself staring at the ceiling. The room was plain, but it was beautiful in its simplicity. She closed her eyes and listened for a moment, but instead of hearing the chimes she was searching for, she heard something else and jumped to her feet. She knew those sounds much too well.

Surya’s eyes played upon the room, searching for the direction of the sounds she had picked up. She growled slightly under her breath and wisped her way to the door. Quietly, she opened it and scanned the dimly lit kitchen on the other side. Everything in the room was clear to her, as if a brilliant light were illuminating each object individually. She saw that the kitchen was vacant as well, and that from the shadows in the window, it was clearly evening. Something was wrong. If it were night already, at least one of the two girls would have come for her. Surya closed her eyes and listened again, this time more intently. The sounds were weak and small, but she had a feeling she knew where they were coming from. Surya walked through the kitchen, into the empty living room and around the corner. She found the stairs and silently made her way up them. Once at the top, she glanced about. There were four doors, two on either side of a short hall. Surya readied herself and carefully snuck to the second room on the left. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door right off its hinges, entering the room.

To her delight, all activities screeched to a halt and the four in the room gaped at their new guest. “Good eve sirs,” Surya grinned broadly at the two men, one older and one younger, her fangs exposed and glistening with anticipation in the candlelit room. “It appears that you have already met my friends, but you have not yet met me.” She glided across the floor towards a large bed in the corner, upon which all four people were sitting. “You know, it is very bad karma to invite only some house guests to a party but leave others out…” Surya vanished from before their eyes and reappeared behind the older man. “...don’t you think? Now, I’m sure you meant no offence by not including me, but I do take offence. Great offence.” Surya pressed her forehead to the man’s, not letting his eyes leave hers. “And I take great offence at what you are doing to my friends. Clearly, you did not realize that your arrangement would have this recourse, but now it does. And I have it in mind to kill you both so slowly that your souls will still be dying a week from tomorrow... But, unfortunately, we need something from you: your money. So, you either hand over every last rupee and we report you to the authorities for rape, or... you refuse, you die, and we take all of your money anyway. So, what will it be?”

Surya’s amethyst eyes were cold. Her silky voice held no hint of emotion. She stood, her eyes affixed to the older man’s until the younger man finally broke the silence. “It- it was the arrangement, miss. These girls agreed to this when they asked to stay here without rupee to cover the cost. The law states- it states this is permissible if they are willing! You cannot blame us for extracting payment from them! We had a deal!” The younger man pled his case, but Surya’s icy gaze met his and his voice fell silent. An eerie smile played across her lips and she licked her teeth once. “Then I have no trouble helping to reincarnate your soul.” She gripped the older man's arms tight and sunk her fangs into his neck. The honeyed nectar flooded her senses and she drank hungrily of his life source. When she was done, she tossed his mangled body aside and turned her monstrous face towards the younger man. Her pale face was drenched in fresh blood and a few drops had trickled down her neck. With the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth briefly before speaking. “Now it is your turn. Do not fear, you shall join your father very soon.” Terrified, the man tried to flee from the room, but Surya was upon him before he had taken two steps. She pinned him down and tore into his flesh, drinking his blood as she had done to his father.

After several minutes, she stood and recomposed herself. A soft murmuring was audible and she turned to see Ninarika and Hayat huddled naked on the corner of the bed, clinging to each other. Surya stared at them coldly. Her eyes were vibrant now; two furious purple gems glistening against the stark white background of her skin. But behind those beautifully intense eyes there was no soul. The hollowness of Surya’s gaze was more terrifying than her actions had been. The two girls sat in horror, unable to do anything except stare back. After an eternity, Surya exhaled and broke her stare. She took a moment to wipe her mouth and neck and clean herself from her feeding, but spoke nothing to the girls. Surya straightened her sari and began rummaging around the room for rupees. Finding quite a few hidden here and there, she threw them all onto the bed and turned to leave. “There. Don’t be so stupid next time.” She paused at the door to say one last thing before leaving. “Get dressed. We have a long night.”

Surya’s words were simple enough, but her tone was unrelenting. Ninarika and Hayat waited until they were certain that Surya was gone before silently dressing, gathering the rupees and following their dark heroine down the stairs. The three paused long enough to search the house for more money and to gather Surya’s belongings. Before long they were on their way to the next town north in hopes of finding Kali there.

Most of the night the three walked in silence, but as morning came closer, Ninarika timidly spoke. “I am sorry Mistress. I did not know. I would never have agreed if it had been me making the arrangements.” Surya said nothing. “I didn't mean to anger you, Mistress,” Ninarika continued, “I just wanted to do what was promised of me. I am sorry.” Her voice faded away as softly as it had begun, but there was no response from Surya. Ninarika lowered her head in shame and continued to walk with the other girls in silence.

The road was dusty even at night, and though the night breeze was chilly, it was too faint to notice most of the time. But the night was quickly ending and there was not a town in sight. Surya’s mind became troubled with the thought of being out in the daylight, but she didn’t know why. She had always loved the sunlight and they way it played off her face and hair, but now she found herself cowering at the thought of the sun. She shivered at her memories and the two girls rushed to aid her.

“Oh Mistress! Are you cold? Here, take my shawl!” Ninarika removed her pale blue shawl and placed it over Surya’s shoulders.

“Here mistress, wrap mine around your head, it will help keep the chill from your ears as well.” Hayat also removed her bright green shawl and wrapped Surya’s head with it. Surya said nothing but she wished she had truly been cold. Hayat and Ninarika, now pleased with themselves for helping their mistress, walked a little closer to Surya.

Finally, Surya spoke. “I need to find shelter. I don’t think we will find any on this road for quite a while, and I don't have long before daylight. Surely you both can see the sky brightening.”

Hayat and Ninarika looked up at the sky gravely and exchanged glances. “Mistress, if I may, I think we may be in luck. There are always gypsies traveling about this time of year and they usually camp not too far off of the road. If we can find a camp, maybe we can convince them to let us stay a night. Of course, we’ll let you do the negotiating from now on.”

Hayat’s suggestion wasn’t a bad one and it seemed like the only option, so Surya began scanning the dawning horizon for traces of life. It didn’t take long before she spotted what seemed to be a campsite up the road. “This way. And Hayat, you can do the negotiating. Just don’t be stupid.” She muttered as she headed towards it.

Several minutes later, the three had come close enough for the night guard to see them. He stood and watched them approach until they were standing next to him. “It’s awfully early for three young girls to be about. What do you want with us?”

Hayat and Ninarika stood side by side with Surya standing back and behind them, her head down and Hayat’s shawl covering most of her face and hair. Hayat spoke. “We’re just three wanderers looking for a place to stay. We’ve been walking most of the night and would like to rest here until sunset. We don’t require much, only a safe place with no light so that we may sleep. In return, we can pay you with rupees, or if you prefer services.. I can dance quite well and my friend here has a beautiful singing voice.” Hayat motioned to Ninarika as she spoke and waited for an answer.

“You travel by night you say? Why would three beautiful girls travel only by night? No doubt, you are wanted somewhere and are avoiding being caught, or you are Asuras trying to trick us! We don’t want your kind here. We have enough trouble already. Leave us.” The man motioned for them to leave, but his eyes caught sight of Surya’s and he spoke again. “Who is your friend? Is she ill? She is so pale. We do not take kindly to the Untouched ones. You there,” the man took a step towards Surya, “show your face. What is your illness?”

Surya remained motionless and spoke in an otherworldly sweet tone. “I am not ill and I am not an Untouchable. My family is merchant class from a small village south of here. I am fasting for my deceased betrothed and it seems the lack of food has discolored my skin. We travel by night because it is much cooler than traveling by day and because I am in mourning and do not wish to be seen by many other people. Please allow us to stay with you until sunset tomorrow so that I may continue my pilgrimage of mourning to his deathbed.” She stared at the ground while she spoke and held her figure in a reverent mourning pose. Even if the colors were a little off for mourning vestments, she could always say that she didn’t have the money to purchase the proper colored cloth to make one.

The man thought for a few moments and finally nodded his head. “Alright, you may stay the night, but we will be leaving this spot today. We are headed north to meet with the others.” He led the girls to a small wagon on the outskirts of the bunch. “Here, you can stay in this wagon. I will close the window shutters so that you may have your darkness. There are pillows and blankets inside. My only request is that you join us this evening for our circle.” The man opened the door and allowed the three girls to enter their new home. Hayat graciously agreed to his invitation and closed up the door.

It was dark inside when the shutters were closed, but the girls didn’t care. Hayat and Ninarika huddled together and soon were fast asleep on a pile of plush pillows. Surya sat against the back wall, staring into the darkness. She could plainly see the girl’s outlines, the pillows, the blankets, even the walls of the wagon. There was no light seeping into their chamber, but she could see anyway. Surya sighed and closed her eyes. She didn’t like this new side of her. What she had been was so pure and honest compared to what she had become. She cursed Ifrit under her breath, but hating him did her no good. She would have to defeat him somehow, and it seemed she'd have an eternity to figure that out. Ideas and plans flooded Surya’s mind until she could take no more. She tipped her slender head back against the wall and drifted into the first peaceful sleep she’d had in several days.


	5. Dreams

The whispers filled Surya's mind, growing louder with each word until the voices were screaming into her skull. A choked gasp escaped her mouth as she sprung awake, violet eyes wide with panic. But the wagon was empty and the only audible sounds were those of the gypsy campfire and the bustle of the evening meal. The evening meal. Surya licked her lips. The fierce crimson sunset had settled into a purpled night haze and all around outside she could see the mortals: laughing, dancing, cooking, singing. The rich scent of fresh sweat and throbbing veins assailed her nostrils as her pupils tracked her prey through the wagon slats. She watched until she had singled out one, separated from the others; a young man alone in the shadow of two wagons. Yes, he would make an excellent sacrifice. Surya called upon the darkness around her, surrounding herself in it until no trace of her remained visible. Using it as both shield and transport, she leapt through the shadows, silently creeping to the dark side of the far wagon.

But there in the lengthening shadows, she lingered. Something was off about this human. He didn't smell of fear or sweat or life, but he reeked of blood. He had a different scent to him. Something wild and feral; something unlike anything she'd seen thus far. She had thought him to be too shy or scared to join with the others, but being this close to him, she realized he was neither. He was watching, waiting. He had seemed slight to her from her dark wagon across the campfire, but from her new vantage point just feet away from him, she could see the tone to his muscles under his ragged clothes. His torn shift rippled as he flexed his arms and Surya caught a glimpse of his hands, honed claws glistening bright in the firelight. He was hunting!

Surya leapt from the shadows, her own fingernail-claws ripping into the flesh of his back as she tackled him out of the shadows. They tumbled together towards the campfire, her piercing screams mingling with his guttural growls. She had caught him unaware and off-guard. She pinned him down, claws at his throat, fangs bared and eyes wide. "You are hunting nothing tonight, human dog. This is my campfire!" The expression on his face was almost comical as her fangs tore into his neck. He bled into her mouth, but it was the not the savory nectar she had become accustomed to. This liquid was thick with salt with an overwhelmingly bitter aftertaste. He was foul. She lifted her head, enraged and confused as she spat his own blood back at him. "What are you! You bleed, but don't scream or beg for your pitiful life? Why do you not taste like the others?! ANSWER ME!" The tips of her claws had dug into his neck and they lifted his head off the ground enough to slam it back down. The man grunted but only smirked and bared his teeth, a pair of fangs to rival Surya's own staring back at her.

"Please! Stop!" Another man's voice cried out to the pair, one arm outstretched as he rushed towards them.

Surya glanced towards the campfire, eyes searching for the owner of the voice as her grip on the beast beneath her loosened. In one swift motion, Surya's back hit the ground with a hard thud as the claws ripped into her chest, the weight of her once captive now pinning her solidly to the ground. She shrieked, high-pitched and pitiful as the animal now took hold of her own neck. "You are beautiful. Too bad you're a monster as well. Plus.. you started this." The man above her howled into the starlight and raised one clawed hand high, bringing it back down in one swift, solid motion.

"Chinja! Stop this!" The man running towards Surya and her attacker flung himself on the outstretched arm. "Lai, please!" The man's screams pierced the night sky as the claws of his son dug into his own arm. Droplets of his blood trickled onto Surya's pale face. Her tongue lapped greedily at them, wanting more. But he was just out of reach. And he had probably just saved her life. It would be bad karma to kill the man who had rescued her, regardless of how delicious he would taste. For now, those few drops would have to satisfy her appetite. She gathered what darkness she could and molded it around her form, using the flickering light from the campfire to disguise her disappearance. She didn't need to go far; only a few feet away would be enough to distance her from that monster.

"Pita! Are you insane!? I could have killed you!" Lai's face was stark and pale. He had only meant to eliminate the threat to the campfire, and now he'd mauled his own father and the girl had vanished. He untangled himself from his father and inspected the fresh wounds he'd just given. The flesh was torn, but not to the bone, and the cuts were mostly clean. His father would heal, hopefully without infection. He was more concerned about the girl. He could feel her eyes on him now, even though he couldn't see her. Lai moved to defend his father against her next attack. "I'm sorry pita. I didn't mean to hurt you." His husky voice spoke volumes of regret in no louder than a whisper. "I will stop her for what she has done to you."

"Lai, it was you who did this. You alone will pay the cost and suffer the guilt of it. In this, the girl is blameless. Though I fear this is the first time she is able to say that." The wounded man pointed with his good hand to a figure lingering in the shadows, both monstrous and beautiful. "She comes. Let her speak, chinja."

Surya walked as if floating on the dirt. Her graceful gait and flowing hair casting a stark pall to her pale features. She was indeed beautiful, hauntingly beautiful. Bright amethyst eyes observed the onlookers briefly. Hayat and Ninarika were there, dumb-struck with awe like everyone else. Her soulless globes flickered back to the father and son huddled together. The dust barely moved as she halted her walk, her sari swaying gently. "You are not human. Who are you?"

Lai growled at Surya, baring his fangs at her instead of answering. The moments ticked by with the two of them unmoving, eyes locked in a deadly dance. It was Lai who finally sighed heavily and broke the silence. "I am Lai. And this man who you forced to attack me is my father, Achir. Who are you, monster?"

His insult stung but Surya's cold gaze did not waiver. "I am the one called Surya. And I did not force that man to attack you. I was only protecting these people from your predatory gaze. I can sense it, you know. You hunger for them. I felt it in you while you lingered behind those wagons. You would have ripped these gypsies limb from limb, given the chance. No human has desires as dark as yours. What are you?"

Lai laughed aloud at her words. "Harm them? I would no more harm them than I would my own father! These gypsies have taken us in when the world abandoned us. They are like my family now. You are the one who hungers. You crave them. I know, I can feel it. But yet you attack me? Do not stand here and lie about your honorable intentions when you would just as soon have devoured the camp whole!"

Surya lifted her shoulders in a shrug before letting them slouch down. "Is that what you think? Well, perhaps it's true." The thought had crossed her mind. These gypsies were feeble and slow compared to her new self. They were easy prey. But they had sheltered her from the one thing she feared more than Ifrit: the morning sun. They were good people. They didn't deserve her wrath. This man though, this Lai, he was different. He intrigued her. She wanted answers. "But you didn't answer me. What are you?"

Lai's father moved to answer the question by gesturing towards a nearby wagon. Surya and Lai exchanged menacing glances, but followed. Now separated from the rest of the camp, Achir began telling his son's fate. Surya listened intently while father and son wove the story together, talking in turn. It seemed that they had shared this narrative before. While Lai's fate was less horrific than her own, it was just as gruesome. But his story held hope and love. Surya envied him. Despite what Lai had become, his father hadn't abandoned him. He even had a family awaiting his safe return once he was healed, and there was a way he could be healed. Even in his monstrosity, he clung to things that Surya could not. He retained his humanity; he was redeemable. She never would be.


End file.
